


Fascination

by ibonekoen



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: Sylar has this fascination with Peter's lips. (Set during the season four episode The Wall)





	

Sylar doesn't know when it starts, but he catches himself watching Peter, his gaze fixated on the empath's lips. Peter is in profile, glaring intently at the brick wall he's stubbornly hammering away at, and Sylar is seated on the ground, leaning against a nearby building's wall. He watches, captivated, as Peter pauses, his tongue flicking out to sweep across his dry, chapped lips.

"You should take a break, Peter," Sylar says softly as he gets up, grabbing the bottle of water he'd brought with him. "Here, drink this." He walks over to the empath, holding the bottle out to him.

Peter stares at him for a moment, narrowed eyes hard and calculating. Then he cautiously reaches out and takes the bottle. "Thanks," he says quietly as he twists off the lid. There's a slight hesitation before he raises the bottle to his lips and takes a long sip.

Sylar watches the flexing of Peter's throat as he swallows, and after a few moments, the former watchmaker's eyes traveling up the line of Peter's jaw, attention drawn to the mouth of the water bottle, which is resting firmly against Peter's thin bottom lip. Sylar notices that Peter holds the bottle slightly off-center, pushed more toward the right corner of his mouth, and something grips inside Sylar, a warm heat flickering in his belly and spreading through him. He'd give anything to be that water bottle right about now...

Peter finishes gulping down half of the water and pauses, frowning a bit as he sees Sylar's gaze intently focused on him. "What?" He glances down at his shirt to make sure that he hadn't spilled any on himself -- he does that sometimes, stupid crooked lip, it's like he has a hole in his mouth or something sometimes. "Did I get some on me?" He frowns a bit when he sees no wet spots on his chest, and he glances up, his lips pursing together at form the start of a question.

Sylar doesn't even realize that he's bridged the gap between them his hand is grabbing the back of Peter's head and hauling the slighter man close. Sylar has a brief glimpse of Peter's eyes widening and then his own are squeezing tightly shut as he crushes his mouth against Peter's. There's a moment of tension, Peter going completely still, and Sylar hesitates, drawing back. He opens his mouth to apologize, and then sees Peter's eyes, which have darkened significantly to something that can only be described as lustful. Taking a chance, Sylar leans back in, catching Peter's bottom lip between his and nibbling slightly. 

There's still a bit of tension in Peter, and Sylar keeps worrying the other man's lip between his before sliding an arm around Peter's waist. He feels a shudder go through the empath, and then Peter's tongue is tentatively sliding across Sylar's upper lip. Sylar exhales slowly, relieved that Peter isn't pushing him away, and he brings his hand up to cup Peter's cheek, his tongue brushing against Peter's in answer.


End file.
